


Hellfire

by EmrysTheMerlin



Series: An Innocent Warrior, A Wise King [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fatherly Gaius, Gen, Observant Leon, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Questionable Villain Motivation, Some Merthur leanings, Still good Morgana, caring knights, clueless merlin, he's not a good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysTheMerlin/pseuds/EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Lord James is a lord of high standing with one very bad habit. He collects things he finds beautiful. What will Arthur do when this Lord with dubious intent sets his sights on Merlin? When Merlin disappears on the Lords last day in Camelot Arthur's in for a challenge if he wants to recover his servant.





	1. Of Avalon

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! There are some dubious intents on the part of our main villain here. I will say that he never rally manages to get past intents but they are there, If anyone believes I should add another warning, or change the rating please review and let me know! I own nothing.

The lord sipped his wine and watched out of the corner of his eye as the prince motioned his servant to refill his wine. The boy was dressed ridiculously and didn’t look too happy about it. A large feather fell in front of his face as he leaned over to refill the prince’s goblet. The lord could not hear what the two spoke to each other about as the servant poured the prince’s wine but whatever it was seemed to amuse the prince for he smiled slyly as his servant returned once again to the spot on the wall he had been leaning against before. He smiled at someone across the room and the lord’s eyes darted to find the subject of the servant’s attention. A pretty girl across the room grinned and rolled her eyes at the boy. She was Lady Morgana’s servant if the lord remembered correctly. His eyes darted back to the boy. 

He was quite unusual looking, highly out of place among the plain men and women who served as he did. Though he was one of the only ones dressed in the official tunic, and most certainly the only one with that ridiculous hat, it was not his attire that set him apart. It was the aura that seemed to surround him. He exuded confidence and charm. He seemed to make friends in seconds with only a smile the lord mused as even his own servants paused to speak to this boy. He had trained his servants to hold themselves above other servants, not those of royalty of course but those who served more minor lords than him. But this boy had the same strange effect on them that he had on everyone. 

But his face was by far his most interesting feature. The hair that was visible under the ridiculous hat was the color of raven’s feathers. By contrast his skin was the color of pure new fallen snow, so pale as to put a white dove to shame. His features were chiseled as if by a master sculptor. He had eyes set the perfect distance apart beneath arching eyebrows that added a sense of intelligence to beauty. The edge to his cheekbones rivaled the edge of the sharpest sword and his slightly overlarge ears gave him an air of childlike innocence. But none of these were what drew his attention first to this serving boy. 

No it had been his eyes. This particular lord appreciated the finer things in life. He surrounded himself with only the most beautiful of trinkets and treasures as such he had seen gems of the purest quality, from diamonds all the way to the rarest Lapis Lazuli. That particular stone was his favorite, the bluest blue with deep set veins of gold. But next to this mere servants eyes the brightest of these stones may as well have been a speck of dirt. 

His smile highlighted a mouth the lord swore was shaped by the gods. It was cheeky and a perfect shade of pink. The lord appreciated beauty when he saw it, and he saw it now. This simple servant looked less like he belonged in a stable cleaning up after horses and more like he belonged in a bower of roses with fairies to serve his every beck and call. He seemed to belong more to Avalon than this mortal world. 

The lord sipped his wine again as the boy struck up a conversation with one of the other servants. Perhaps he was a changeling, sent by the fey to be raised by mortals. No, he was far too beautiful to be a simple fey. He was stunning enough to be an immortal elf prince of Avalon. Yet here he was, looks and charm of an immortal royal, serving as an underling in Camelot. The lord kept an eye on this elfin servant all night. That was until the prince excused himself and was followed by the beautiful servant. This annoyed the lord. He liked beautiful things and did not like having them taken from him. He was a poet but he was also a selfish man. When he found something beautiful he wanted it. When he wanted it he took it, consequences be damned. He would have this piece of art as well.


	2. Of Prats And Polishing

Arthur didn’t like the way the lord was looking at Merlin. He was one of the lords who didn’t visit Camelot too often and as such this was his first visit since before Merlin had started working for him a few months ago. The lord had been watching Merlin all night out of the corner of his eye. He looked almost hungry as he watched Merlin serve Arthur, interact with the other servants and even simply lean against a wall listening half heartedly to Uther’s speeches. 

Not that Arthur was watching Merlin, no. He had happened to be scanning the crowd and caught the lord’s hungry stare. There were often rumors about this lord and what most called his ‘collection’. Rumor held that this lord was a greedy man, whenever he found something he thought was beautiful he would take it by any means necessary. He was rich and influential enough to get most of what he wanted and a skilled enough fighter to kill for the rest. 

Arthur left the feast early, excusing himself with his father by reminding him of the early morning training session he had with the knights and visiting lords the next morning. Merlin of course followed him, but as Arthur glanced back he saw the lord watching them leave with a hateful glance at Arthur. His hungry stare followed Merlin until the door closed. Arthur stormed off to his chambers, Merlin following him. 

As Merlin cleaned up and stacked Arthur’s armor and laundry Arthur thought. When Merlin turned to him with a stack of laundry and asked if he needed anything else Arthur nodded. 

“You’re to stay in the antechamber tonight.” Merlin frowned. He almost never slept in the antechamber except when Arthur was ill or ‘accidentally’ overloaded him with work and he missed curfew when there was a dangerous sorcerer on the loose. Neither of these were the case.

“Why?” Arthur cursed internally. Despite his claims to the contrary his servant wasn’t a huge moron. He knew something was wrong. The Prince unlike his idiot was a good liar and recovered quickly.

“Because Merlin I need you to polish all my armor by tomorrow. I know you’ll waste time carrying it all to Giaus’ chambers.” Merlin groaned.

“Why!?” Arthur felt slightly bad about piling such an impossible task on Merlin’s head but if he was in the antechamber he knew where he was and would get some sleep. Plus he’d be away from the attentions of the lord who Arthur had just remembered was called James of Westfalls. 

“Because I am training with the visiting lords tomorrow and I aim to impress. Now get that laundry done and tell Giaus where you’ll be. I won’t have him lecturing me about keeping an eye on you. Oh and while you’re at it bring some wine from the kitchens.” Merlin grumbled about prats and armor polish as he banged his way through the door. Arthurs nerves tensed and knew they would not relax until Merlin came barging back into his chambers to retrieve his armor.

 

Merlin grumbled quietly on his way to his first stop, Giaus’ chambers. He paused for a moment thinking. If he really wanted to get finished with Arthur’s armor, without magic as the prat had unknowingly taken that option away by making him do it in the antechamber, he would not have time to eat dinner again. He marched into Giaus’ chambers ranting about pratish princes and having to traipse around half the castle just to get everything he needed. 

Giaus was not a simple man. In fact he prided himself on being quite observant and highly intelligent. He’d seen Lord James watching his young ward with hungry eyes. He knew of the lords reputation and that there was indeed some truth behind the rumors that surrounded him. He was worried for Merlin’s safety and had even planned on sending him on a several day long herb hunt, that was until he stormed in ranting.

“Slow down Merlin. What are you talking about?” Merlin huffed. 

“Arthur’s making me stay in the antechamber of his chamber tonight. He wants me to polish all his armor by morning! Something about the visiting lords. It can’t be done!” Then he sighed. “I was supposed to let you know where I’m going to be, now if I’m going to get started polishing I’d better go.” 

“Merlin.” Merlin turned back from the door and caught the apple Giaus had thrown at him. He smiled at his guardian and left biding him a quick farewell. Giaus sighed. Arthur had noticed as well. Arthur only forced Merlin to sleep in the antechamber when he was worried about him. Merlin insisted on sleeping there when Arthur was ill or severely injured but wouldn’t do it willingly otherwise. Arthur was worried, and when he was worried he was protective. Merlin would be safe as long as he made it back to the antechamber without running into Lord James.


	3. Leon's Observations, Gwen's Gossip

Merlin went to the armory first to pick up the polish he would need to work on Arthur’s armor all night. He ran into Sir Leon in the armory. The studious knight, who was sharpening his sword, looked up when Merlin came in.

“Good evening Sir Leon.” Merlin smiled. The older knight smiled and inclined his head at Merlin.

“Merlin. It’s getting rather late, shouldn’t you be heading home?” Merlin scowled and began gathering armor polish. 

“No. The prat wants all his armor polished by tomorrow morning! There is no way it can be done!” Leon watched Merlin huffing as he gathered his supplies. He would bet the entire royal treasury that Merlin could do that and many other impossible things if he wanted to. He chuckled lightly at the boy’s indigence. Merlin looked at him quizzical under the indigence that still ruled his expression. 

“You’re one of a kind Merlin. I’ve never known anyone else who can stick up to Arthur the way you do.” Merlin’s eyebrows knit in concern. Leon smiled. 

“I think it’s done him a world of good. Though I’d appreciate it not going any father he was an insufferable prat before you showed up.” Merlin grinned.

“Your secrets safe with me.” The door to the armory opened and Lord James came swaggering in. He looked surprised and almost angry to see Sir Leon, and then he schooled his expression into good natured humor.

“I seem to have gotten lost. You leave a place for a few years and they change everything.” Leon smiled and Merlin stifled a laugh. The lord’s eyes locked on the serving boy and glinted with something akin to triumph. Leon saw this and intervened immediately.

“Ah Lord James, I’m glad I ran into you. I wanted to speak with you about tomorrows training session.” As Leon distracted the lord with boring knight speak, to quote Merlin, the servant in question finished gathering his supplies and bowed out. When he did the lord’s eyes flashed with annoyance and he made his excuses and left not far behind Merlin. Leon simply hoped he’d gotten Merlin enough of a head start. He sheathed his sword and went to tell Arthur what he’d seen. 

 

Merlin was a little happier as he left the kitchen. He had the armor polish and rags balanced in the same arm as the pitcher of wine, in his other hand he held a large sweet roll. The cook, Mary, often tried to give him extra food, she thought he was far too skinny. He often didn’t have time to accept but upon discovering that he would be up all night she had not taken ‘no thank you’ for an answer. Merlin frowned as he bit into the sweet roll again. It was delicious but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched. He almost tripped as he rounded a corner and just managed to dodge Gwen. She steadied him and smiled. 

“Sorry Gwen. Where are you headed?” Her grin widened. 

“Well I was actually looking for you. I was wondering if you had a minute for a juicy piece of gossip?” Merlin grinned widely. 

“Always! But we’ll have to talk and walk, I’ve got to get back to Arthur.” Gwen raised an eyebrow. Merlin shook his head as he bit into the roll again. 

“Armor polishing. It’s going to take all night. You’ve no idea how lucky you are. Arthur’s ten times worse than Morgana. He’s making me do it all in the antechamber.” Gwen grimaced.

“At least he’s not making you carry it all around. And this may cheer you up! I heard from Ralf the stable boy that Claire the kitchen maid….” 

 

Lord James watched the two servants prattle on about the castle gossip and cursed. He’s wanted to ‘accidentally’ run into the servant and at least learn his name. At best get directions back to his chamber, the boy seemed extremely helpful and Lord James could think of a few things for him to do. Perhaps he could still get his chance. He followed the pair to the prince’s chambers. The girl, lady Morgana’s maid again, brushed her hair from her face. 

“Well I hope you get some sleep tonight Merlin.” The lord smirked, he had his name now. He slunk away, knowing full well where he was and how to get back to his chambers. 

“Merlin.” He whispered it to nothing in particular, practically purring it. It fit so well, not quite human but so very him. Otherworldly, much like the servant himself. The boy was out of his reach for that night but he would not give up so easily, he’d have this servant for his own.


	4. Arthur's Nightmare

Leon had just finished telling Arthur what he’d seen when Merlin came slamming his way into the room. He paused, taking in the knight in front of him. He smiled and inclined his head at Leon, glared at Arthur, set down pitcher in front of the prince and began to gather the stack of armor. He made more noise than was strictly necessary but he got all of the armor into the antechamber in one trip. Once he’d slammed the door behind him and both men heard a muffled curse and the clatter of falling armor Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I want you to keep a close eye on him Leon. Not tonight but for the next few days. He’s leaving day after tomorrow but I’ve heard some unsettling rumors about him. As loath as I am to believe them there is a ring of truth to them.” Leon nodded.

“Of course sire. I will do everything I can to make sure he stays away from Merlin.” Arthur nodded. 

“And Sir Leon, I need not tell you that we must be careful. Lord James is influential and a strong ally. As long as we keep him away from Merlin we have nothing to worry about.” Leon nodded.  
“Yes Sire.” Arthur smiled and nodded his thanks. Leon left and Arthur changed into his sleeping clothes, listing to the strangely soothing sounds of armor being polished as loudly as possible. He soon fell asleep, smiling at the sound of his idiot being annoyed, safe but annoyed. Not that he was worried at all.

Arthur woke with a start, his nightmare fresh in his mind. Merlin standing submissively at the side of Lord James wearing a collar of gold and gems. The ornate chain was held loosely in the lord’s hand as he ran the other hand through Arthur’s manservant’s hair. The lord treated Merlin like a possession, a thing not a person or a servant but an object to be displayed. Arthur felt sick as he remembered the lord from his dream run his hand over Merlin’s cheek. Merlin had cringed away from the lord but stayed silent, submissive, broken. 

Then Arthur noticed the stifling silence in the room. It had to be several hours before dawn and completely quiet. That was usually normal but tonight it gripped at Arthurs heart like an iron gauntlet. He vaulted out of bed and to the door of the antechamber. He slammed it open and looked around desperately until his eyes rested on a raven haired head against the wall. 

Next to a pile of polished armor slumped Merlin. He had a breastplate across his lap and a polishing rag gripped loosely in one hand his head was tilted back against the wall. He was fast asleep. Arthur sighed, infinitely relieved as his idiot shifted in his sleep the rag slipping from his fingers. He looked different like this, Arthur thought as he leaned against the doorframe. Arthur rarely saw his servant sleeping and when he did he normally yelled at him to wake up. There was no need for that now, he’d finished all but the breast plate and disserved the rest. 

Arthur had never seen his servant look restful before. He always seemed to be going, doing something for someone. Where he got all that energy Arthur would never know, it was one the many things he didn’t understand about his servant. He also looked fragile Arthur mused as Merlin shivered slightly. He looked almost like a child, small and breakable. Arthur shook his head at his idiot and grabbed the blanket from the bed in the antechamber. He carefully threw it over his servant after taking the breast plate from his slack grip. He set it quietly down next to him and went back to the door. He looked back at Merlin and almost laughed as he saw him turn over and fist the blanket in his sleep, looking more childlike by the minute. He closed the door and went back to bed. He glanced back at the closed door to reassure himself that Merlin was alright and soon he slipped off into sleep.

But his sleep was far from restful. Nightmares continued to plague him. Images of the lord stealing Merlin away and keeping him in a gilded cage. Showing him off as if he were a prized jewel to be worn and used and thrown away when it lost its shine. He did not wake again but thrashed in his sleep and woke only when Merlin shook him. 

Unfortunately for Merlin it is never a good idea to wake a trained fighter by shaking them. Arthur jerked upright grabbing one of Merlin’s wrists and twisting it up his back. He snatched his other wrist and twisting it up to meet the first one. Merlin cried out in pain and had the good sense not to struggle lest Arthur snap his arms in half. Arthur blinked and was a bit more than confused about the current situation. As soon as he recognized the figure in front of him as his idiot and not a deadly assassin he released him. 

“Merlin!” He sounded apologetic as Merlin stumbled away from the bed. He had not expected Arthur to release him that quickly and tripped managing to land on his backside instead of his face. He quickly evened out his breathing, banishing nightmares of being thusly dragged to the pyre and glared up at Arthur. 

“Ow! Was that entirely necessary sire?” No it hadn’t been necessary at all. It had been pure instinct, Arthur’s reflexes had reacted to a possible attack, and in truth Merlin was lucky Arthur hadn’t snapped one or both of his wrists.

Arthur didn’t know it but he was lucky as well. The instant his iron grip had locked around Merlin’s wrist his magic had risen to the surface in attempted defense. He’d forced it down but not before his eyes had flashed gold. Arthur shook his head almost imperceptibly, regret building he forced annoyance. 

“It was your own fault! What were you thinking? You don’t wake a seasoned warrior by shaking him! You’re lucky I didn’t go for my knife.” Merlin’s eyes widened slightly as he rubbed his wrists. The one Arthur had grabbed first, the right one, was bruised. It would be a very colorful purple by noon. Arthur’s heart twisted in guilt. Merlin stuck his tongue out at him. 

“It’s not my fault you refused to wake up you prat!” Merlin grumbled and went back to the antechamber. He returned minutes later with a stack of armor which he set down on the table loudly. 

“I’m going to go get your breakfast. Try not to kill anyone before I get back please.” He stormed out and Arthur buried his head in his hands, he was such an idiot, it wasn’t until twenty minutes had passed without the return of his grumpy manservant that he realized his mistake.


	5. The Hatching of a Plan

Merlin was on his way to the kitchens, taking the same route he had the night before to drop off the polish in the armory. He’d waved at Leon and left before the knight had a chance to strike up a conversation, he really just wasn’t in the mood for it this morning. It was early and most servants were already busy and most nobles were just waking up. The corridor was disserted.

Or so he thought until a hand shot out of an alcove and yanked him into it by his injured wrist. He was slammed up against the wall and a hand covered his mouth, muffling his cry of pain. He blinked rapidly to clear the fuzziness from his vision and saw one of Lord James’ guards. Had he done something wrong? He’d never even met the lord. The guard moved his hand from Merlin’s wrist to his throat. Eyes wide and breathing panicked Merlin forced the magic down. 

“Hush boy. I heard you were disrespectful to my lord yesterday.” Merlin shook his head and the guard squeezed his neck. He choked slightly as his windpipe was restricted. 

“Shut it boy!” Merlin could smell the alcohol on this man’s breath, lots of it, as he tightened his grip. Black spots danced in his vision as he considered using magic on this man before he could black out. It was unlikely after all that he would remember it when he woke up from his heap on the floor. A voice interrupted his strangled musings. 

“What goes on here!?” The guard dropped Merlin and he doubled over coughing hard. 

“Boras! What do you think you are doing?!” Merlin gasped and coughed again, his throat raw and his wrist bruised even further. His head pounded. 

“My lord, I heard that this boy disrespected you.” 

“You are a drunken buffoon Boras! This boy has done nothing to me. I did not order this. He has offered you no insult or injury. This attack was completely unfounded. Apologize at once!” The drunken guard turned to Merlin who flinched back quite violently, hitting his head on the wall. The guard bowed. 

“My apologies. I misread a situation, it won’t happen again.” He bowed to the lord and left. Merlin coughed again and gingerly rubbed his wrist which was now a deep dark purple with yellow and green edges. Someone, the lord who had saved him, knelt down in front of him. Merlin glanced up and saw it was Lord James. 

He was older than Merlin by several years, a few grey hairs barely visible on his head in and amongst the dark blonde hair that lay perfectly on his head. His deep green eyes raked over Merlin, the bruises on his neck and wrist, his pale skin and downcast eyes. He laid a hand on Merlin’s shoulder.

“Are you alright? It’s Merlin right? The physician’s apprentice?” Merlin blushed lightly; no one ever called him that even if it was technically true. Alongside his work he did for Arthur he was apprenticing under Giaus. Merlin tried to speak and coughed again. He gave up and nodded. The lord grimaced. 

“I am so sorry. I have no idea what possessed him to do such a thing. I promise he will be punished.” Merlin shook his head. He finally managed to speak, his voice was rough and it hurt his throat even more to speak.

“N-no my lord, please. H-he was drunk, he wa-wasn’t in his right mind. It was a mistake and he did apologies my lord.” Merlin kept his eyes lowered. He knew how to act like a servant, he knew when it was proper to act like a servant. Arthur just didn’t deserve it, plus he was friends with Arthur. Merlin felt a finger lift his chin and stiffened slightly.

Lord James smiled and sang on the inside. This boy was perfect in every way. Sweet, kind, forgiving, reasonable, rational and oh so beautiful. He listened to him ask for mercy for a man whom he didn’t know. He’d had those beautiful gems like eyes fixed on the ground. The lord didn’t like that. Those eyes should be fixed on him not the dirty stones of the floor. He gently placed a finger under his chin. He was delighted to discover that his skin was as soft as it looked as he gently tilted the boys chin back under the pretence of looking over the bruises his guard had inflicted upon this perfect column of skin. He’d have his guard flogged for this, for marring this perfection.

“M-my lord?” Merlin croaked and swallowed. He had been unnerved by these past few minutes. Lord James smiled reassuringly at him. 

“That shouldn’t bruise too badly. We should get you back you Giaus in any case. He’ll probably be wondering where his apprentice is.” Merlin made to stand and slid down the wall a little. His uninjured hand shot to his head and he groaned. Lord James was definitely going to have his guard flogged. 

“Merlin?” Lord James relished every touch he got from this boy as he griped his arm. He apologized softly and closed those perfect eyes for a moment. The lord’s mind wandered momentarily to other ways he could have this boy closing his eyes and groaning. 

“Did you hit your head?” He asked softly stroking the arm of this angel of Avalon. The fabric he wore was rough and unworthy of his beauty. He lord would fix that when this angel belonged to him. Perhaps he would come willingly. He nodded and gasped in pain. The lord helped Merlin to his feet allowing him to lean heavily on his shoulder. He downright encouraged it as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder and helped him down the hall. This would be easier than he’d thought. Or so it seemed until he very nearly ran into Prince Arthur.

Arthur had grown worried when Merlin didn’t show back up as soon as he’d expected. So he had dressed at top speed and, without breakfast, had gone off to look for his wayward servant. When he found him his heart dropped a little. 

Merlin was leaning slightly against a smirking Lord James. He was stiff almost as if he were uncomfortable. His wrist was quite colorfully bruised and he had more bruising just visible under his scarf. 

“Merlin! What happened, trip down the stairs again?” Arthur got closer and saw the shadow of a hand around his friend’s throat. He swore softly.

“What happened!?” He demanded of Lord James as Merlin blinked, opening his mouth to speak. Lord James inclined his head at Arthur and explained.

“I was on my way to the armory when I discovered one of my guards attacking Merlin. I put a stop to it as soon as I discovered it. He was drunk sire. I plan on punishing him severely.” Arthur nodded and led the way to Giaus’ chambers. He kept glancing back at Lord James and Merlin. 

Merlin’s head hurt. His wrist ached and his throat was screaming at him. He was unable to thank Lord James for his help because he was quite certain that if he started talking again he would double over coughing again. And if that wasn’t enough now Arthur was here to witness his weakness first hand, just great.

Lord James was quite miffed. He had actually planned to ‘get lost’ on the way to the physician’s chambers and wind up in his chambers where he could do with angel what he wished. But then the prince had shown up and his plans were dashed. He followed the prince to the physician’s chambers and helped him to sit the boy down. The elderly physician quickly treated the boy and pronounced him with a bruised throat, sprained wrist, and mild concussion. He was ordered not to speak for the rest of the day, lest he do loose the use of his voice entirely or do any further such damage. He was also ordered to stay in the physician’s chambers so Giaus could keep an eye on him. He had shown his distress with various and largely expressive hand movements. 

“No arguments Merlin! No speaking for the rest of the day and you are to stay here! That is an order!” Arthur barked interrupting his expressive but silent antics. He glared at Arthur and crossed his arms. He huffed a breath and flopped down onto a bench in front of a large stack of books. He pulled them towards himself and flipped open the top one. Lord James stifled a chuckle, Arthur shot him a look as Merlin smiled slightly. He bowed to Arthur. 

“I am glad to hear you will be alright Merlin. I must apologize again for my guard’s actions. He was out of line. It will not happen again. Sire I believe I will see you on the training field?” Arthur nodded and Lord James bowed once more before leaving. 

Lord James was fuming. The prince seemed to be blocking him at every turn. He seemed to be three steps ahead of him but the lord did not give up, ever. He would possess this servant and he had the perfect plan.


	6. Past Offences

Arthur was twitchy and Merlin was unable to ask why. He picked up a discarded piece of parchment and lobbed it at the prince’s head. It was a mark of just how distracted Arthur was that it hit him square on the back of the scalp. He turned to Merlin who raised a concerned eyebrow at him. He sighed. 

“I’m fine, you idiot. Just… Just stay away from Lord James, alright? He’s shifty.” Merlin raised his other eyebrow in confusion and disbelief. Giaus glanced between the two of them. He grabbed another stack of books and plopped them down in front of his ward. 

“Don’t worry my lord, Merlin will be very busy today.” Merlin’s glare was reminiscent of a kicked puppy as he shot it up toward Giaus. He huffed again and buried himself in his reading. Arthur motioned Giaus into the hall.

“Thank you Giaus. Lord James is leaving tomorrow so as long as we can keep Merlin away from him we should be fine.” Giaus nodded. 

“Do you believe Lord James ordered his guard to attack Merlin?” Arthur shook his head. 

“No he was genuinely angry when he spoke of Merlin’s attacker. He didn’t plan for Merlin to get hurt at least. I don’t trust him Giaus. These rumors I keep hearing, people disappearing as soon as he leaves sometimes just as he’s leaving, valuable gems disappearing after their owners mysteriously die, people being downright sold to him?! And all this for some kind of collection he supposed to have at his castle in Westfalls? I am loathe to believe these rumors but…” Giaus nodded.

“I fear there may be some truth to them my lord. I know that the gem of Arakon fell into his hands after its previous owner met a rather bloody end at the hand of Lord James. The story goes that Lord James attempted to buy it first but when he was refused he challenged its owner to a duel. Servants and even sometimes minor nobles are known to go missing during his visits. Lady Alice was a courtier when last Lord James visited. She vanished when he left and returned to her father six months later half gone with child. I myself introduced her to the local midwife. She never spoke of what happened.” Arthur nodded. He’d known Lady Alice, Uther had been deeply shocked when she’d returned pregnant and unmarried. 

“Her father eventually sent her to live with cousins in Cenred’s kingdom. She had the baby while they were traveling. It was a stroke of luck they were in Ealdor when it happened. He may not have told you but Merlin’s mother, Hunith, is a highly skilled midwife.” Arthur raised an eyebrow, Merlin had never told him that. In fact he never spoke about his life before Camelot.

“That explains why she sent him here. She would want him trained as a physician, I always did wonder why he came to Camelot.” Giaus nodded, though that was not the whole reason. Arthur looked thoughtful.

“Still, I want him as far from Merlin as possible. He’s not collecting my idiot. Who knows why he’d want to but he won’t.” Giaus almost smiled at Arthur’s slip of the tongue but held back from pointing it out to him. Arthur left to get ready for the training session, and get some breakfast and Giaus headed back inside. Merlin was reading through one of Giaus’ books on medicine and science. He jumped when Giaus closed the door behind himself. Giaus frowned, Merlin was paranoid at the best of times but he’d never been so much like an abused dog flinching away from everyone. 

“What happened Merlin?” Merlin frowned at him and grabbed a piece of parchment and began searching for something to write with. After a few minutes he gave up and placed his finger on the parchment after glancing around. His eyes gleamed gold and gold ink seeped from his finger and words began to form on the page. 

‘Polished all of the Prats armor. He wouldn’t wake up so I shook him and he nearly snapped my arm. Don’t think he knew what was happening cause he let me go as soon as he realized it was me. I went to get his breakfast and got attacked by a very drunk guard. Lord James helped me. What do you know about him?’ Giaus sighed and decided to choose his battles. He’d told Merlin not to talk and he was listening. He’d need to burn any notes with the magical gold ink.

“He’s not a minor lord, but he wields less actual power than most other lords. He’s obtained most of his rank mainly because of his wealth. He rarely visits Camelot. He seems charming enough but there have always been rumors surrounding him and I’m sad to say there is some truth to them. Or at least there appears to be. Do you remember Lady Alice?” Merlin nodded and more ink blossomed from his finger as his eyes glowed gold once more.

‘Yes. She came to Ealdor about four years ago. She had a baby, mother helper her deliver it. She was very kind to everyone which was odd. Most passing nobles wouldn’t even stop in Ealdor. She wasn’t married, the old ladies in town made a huge deal of that.’ Giaus nodded. 

“Yes, she always was very kind. She went missing last time Lord James was here and returned six months later half gone with child. She would never tell anyone what happened.” Merlin frowned. 

‘But do you think it was Lord James? He seems like a nice person, I mean most nobles I know would just walk past if someone was getting hurt. He helped me. He doesn’t seem like someone who would do that.’ Giaus sighed.

“I don’t know if it was Lord James but the evidence was heavily against him. I just want you to be careful. Now get back to your reading. I’ll make a physician out of you yet.” Merlin rolled his eyes and went back to his book. Giaus took the paper covered in gold ink and tossed it into the fire, watching to make sure no evidence remained of it remained. 

A few hours later he went off on his rounds leaving Merlin alone to mix up a large batch of Giaus’ sleeping potion. He’d been running low on it.


	7. Tea Time

Merlin was bottling potions when someone knocked on the door. Being unable to answer by calling out Merlin walked to the door and opened it, vial still in hand. He smiled at Lord James who had a young squire following him looking worried. Merlin knew this squire, his name was Galahad. He smiled at Merlin as he stood aside so Lord James could enter. Lord James was holding his hand rather gingerly. Merlin’s eyebrows knit in concern, he hated seeing people injured. Lord James smiled. 

“There was an accident during training. Sir Evan’s blade slipped. Where’s Giaus?” Merlin grabbed a sheet of parchment and finally located a quill. James read his note aloud.

“ ‘On his rounds.’ Still not allowed to speak then?” Merlin nodded. Lord James frowned. 

“Do you think you can help me?” Merlin set down his quill and held out his hand for the lords injured one. He examined the cut closely then he nodded. He gestured for the lord to sit down and bustled around gathering bandages as he went. Galahad hovered in the doorway uncertain of what he should do now, Arthur had ordered him to follow Lord James and he had. Lord James unnerved him a little but he wasn’t sure why. 

“So what are you making Merlin?” The servant in question motioned toward a piece of paper in an old book next to a few full uncorked vials. The lord looked over and smiled at his own luck.

“A sleeping draft?” The boy nodded and took Lord James hand carefully beginning to wrap it in clean white bandages. Lord James smiled at Galahad. 

“Would you mind telling his highness, Prince Arthur that I will, most unfortunately, not be able to join the lords in training for the rest of the day?” Galahad paused. He felt he should stay, something was wrong. But he was merely a page, he had to follow orders. 

“Of course my lord, I will return shortly.” He bowed and left quickly. Lord James smiled at Merlin as he finished wrapping his hand. Merlin went back to the bottles and began corking bottles and finishing to fill the rest. Lord James cleared his throat. 

“My apologies, do you have any tea? I don’t want to impose but the dust is quite heavy in here.” Merlin nodded and went to the fireplace to put on the kettle. While he was distracted Lord James slipped one of the newly corked bottles of the sleeping draft into his sleeve. Soon the tea was ready and Merlin was reading one of the books Giaus had left him. Lord James looked over at the book still open on the table. 

“Do you mind if I look at this? I find it quite interesting.” Merlin smiled and gestured for him to go ahead. Lord James carefully read through the page, just to make sure it would do what he needed it to do.

 

‘A powerful sleeping draft used to induce a restful dreamless sleep for at least twelve to eighteen hours. It takes about two hours for its full effect to take hold though the side effects will manifest rather quickly. Any pain the patient is in will fade and within half an hour the patient will feel drowsy. This effect will continue to grow until the patient falls asleep.’ Lord James smiled and silently uncorked the bottle in his sleeve. 

“This is fascinating, but I was wondering if this means... opps!” Lord James exclaimed as he ‘accidentally’ dropped the book scattering papers across the floor. Merlin quickly bent to pick them up and Lord James took his chance and tipped the sleeping draft into Merlin’s cup. He then slipped the bottle back up his sleeve and helped Merlin gather the last few scattered pages. 

“I am so sorry Merlin, I can be so clumsy sometimes. I’m so sorry.” Merlin smiled that angelic smile of his and Lord James knew the boy had forgiven him. Lord James looked out the window as they sat back down and saw the sun hanging low in the sky. He restrained a smile, but only just. Someone knocked on the door as Merlin was about to sip his tea. Merlin went to answer it, stepping aside so Galahad could enter. The squire smiled but Lord James could tell that they didn’t know each other well. Then he turned to Lord James. 

“My lord the Prince requests your presence at the feast, Merlin he’s given you the night off. He says he expects you to wake him tomorrow and he said to ‘please be on time you useless idiot.’” Galahad looked apprehensive at having to call Merlin names for the prince but Merlin only just managed to suppress his laughter. Galahad smiled when he realized that Merlin knew the words were not his. Lord James bristled but no one seemed to notice. Merlin sat back down and sipped his tea before returning to his book. Lord James smiled. 

“Well duty calls I’m afraid. Thank you for the help and the tea Merlin. Would you mind if I came back later and had you check my hand again?” Merlin shook his head and grinned. Things were going exactly to plan, Lord James mused as he followed Galahad out. 

Merlin was starting to feel drowsy as he continues to read through the books Giaus had left him. It had been about an hour since Lord James had left and Giaus had sent a young boy from town to tell him he wouldn’t be able to come home that night. He was caring for a woman who was eight months gone with child and had fallen ill. Merlin had sent the boy back with the medicines and herbs Giaus would need. The sun had set not long after Lord James had left and Merlin had finished his tea. He’d have to talk to Giaus the herbs for the tea seemed to be going stale leaving a funny taste in his mouth. Merlin cleaned up one handed, the other held the book he was currently invested in. It was a book on herbs and where they could be found alongside their uses and dangers. 

Merlin blinked hard, trying to clear his suddenly foggy vision but found he could not. It wasn’t his concussion, he’d had enough of those to know what a fainting spell from that felt like. He was just insanely tired for no real reason. He blearily made his way up to his room and flopped down on his bed not even bothering to take off his boots. His brain was too fuzzy to remember that Lord James was coming back as he curled up around the book in his hands. He floated in that in between space for what felt like ages until his eyes slid closed.


	8. That Bad Feeling

Arthur was getting that bad feeling again. Something was going to go horribly wrong, he could feel it. Morgana also looked uneasy as she glanced around at the lords. Uther, being observant for once, noticed and decided to comment on her uneasy air. 

“Is everything quite alright Morgana? You’ve been very quiet tonight.” Morgana forced a smile. 

“I’m quite alright, I just haven’t slept well these past few nights. Giaus has given me a new sleeping potion though so I should get some rest tonight.” Uther sent her one of his rare smiles and the meal continued. 

Morgana left with Gwen when the feast finished. As she brushed her hair Gwen gathered laundry and lit the candles. She picked up the vial that had held Morgana’s nightly sleeping potion. She frowned, it was empty. Gwen quickly looked between the laundry and the empty vial. Morgana smiled. 

“I can go to Giaus’, go ahead home when you’re finished with that.” Gwen smiled and looked a bit concerned. 

“What’s wrong?” Gwen shifted from foot to foot.

“I just haven’t seen Merlin all day. I know he can take care of himself but... I mean not that I’m worried. But not that I wouldn’t be worried, he does have a habit of getting in trouble.” Morgana bit back a smile at her friend’s flustered air. Arthur had told her what had happened; she in turn explained it to Gwen. She dropped the laundry as her hands flew to her mouth.

“He’s alright, though I bet he would appreciate a visit from you. Arthur says he’s been told not to speak all day. I’m curious to see if he can do it.” Gwen giggled as she gathered the rest of the dropped clothes. 

“I think I will visit him. Once I’m done with the laundry of course. Maybe I’ll see you there, not that you would stay too long. Not that you wouldn’t. I mean…” Morgana laughed. 

“I’m concerned about Merlin as well. I’m planning on checking on him as well.” Gwen blushed and bowed out. Morgana’s face fell once more. Her nightmare came back to her now clearer than ever. Normally they would revolve around Arthur but not this one. She shuddered as she remembered Merlin’s muffled screaming, his hands tied above his head gagged and shirtless, eyes glassy as a knife flew toward his heart. She quickstepped to Giaus’ chambers unaware of what she would find there.

Lord James smiled down at the angel asleep in front of him. So beautiful and completely defenseless. He reached down and ran a hand over Merlin’s cheek, careful to brush only the pad of his thumb along the prominent bone there lest it prove as deadly as it looked. He was dressed for travel, he planned on leaving that night. The prince had made it obvious enough through his glares during training and at dinner that he did not like Lord James. The lord himself couldn’t think of what could have brought on such dislike but he also couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Merlin slept on as Lord James ran a hand through his hair and carefully sat him up. He’d intended to simply pick him up and leave when someone came in through the main door. Lord James growled as he was forced to once more set down his angel. 

“Giaus? Merlin?” Morgana called as she entered the bizarrely silent chambers. Glancing around she saw the normal mess of potions and bottles that littered the work tables, Merlin’s door was ajar and she paused making sure Giaus wasn’t there before she disturbed Merlin. She knew he was injured and probably needed rest but she didn’t think she could stand another night of nightmares. She made her way across the room and knocked on the door. 

It swung open and she saw Merlin fast asleep leaning against the wall. He had a book a few inches from his hand as if he’d fallen asleep reading it.

“Merlin?” He did not budge. She’d heard from Arthur how difficult it was to get Merlin to wake up on time so she stepped closer and called louder. Still there was no response. Morgana frowned. 

“Merlin!” Nothing. Then she heard the door close behind her she spun and found herself looking up at Lord James. His eyes flashed with rage and she backed away. She wasn’t fast enough as he brought the pummel of his sword to the side of her head. He let her fall to the hard ground. She was in his way, therefore like every other obstacle she had to be removed. He stepped over her and collected the boy in his arms. He didn’t stir. His breathing was even and soft against his chest. He stepped over the Lady Morgana once again and walked out into the main chamber. Before he left he took one more vial of the sleeping draft in case his angel woke on the way to his new home.


	9. The Anger Of A Prince

Gwen knocked on the door to Giaus’ chambers. There was no answer. Peeking around the door she saw an empty room, Giaus was helping one of his patients. But where was Merlin? She entered the eerily quiet room and walked across it as quickly as possible. She knocked on Merlin’s door. It swung open. She screamed.

Arthur heard a scream from up ahead of him and broke into a run. He had been headed to check up on Merlin one last time before he settled in for the night. Banging his way through the door to the physician’s chambers he raced up to Merlin’s closet of a room. There he found Gwen trying to revive Morgana, who was unconscious on the floor; both the physician and his ward were gone. Arthur swore loudly. Gwen jumped.

“What happened?” She shook her head. Arthur dashed back to the door to the chambers and called several guards over to him. 

“Go down to the lower town and find the court physician, Lady Morgana’s been injured. And inform my father!” The next ten or so minutes were a blur as Giaus then Uther himself rushed into the room, worrying over Morgana. When the physician was finally able to wake her she groaned. 

“Merlin?” Uther bristled. Then Morgana shot straight up and though she wobbled she determinedly stayed upright. 

“Where is Merlin?” Giaus hushed her. 

“He’s not here. What happened, my lady?” Tears welled in Morgana’s eyes. 

“It was Lord James! I had come to get a new potion to help me sleep and I found Merlin in his room, I thought he was asleep but he wouldn’t wake up. When I tried Lord James stepped out from behind the door and attacked me. He must have taken Merlin.” Morgana sobbed into Gwen’s shoulder. Uther motioned to Arthur. Speaking in a low voice, so as not to upset Morgana further, he gave orders to his son and the leader of his knights.

“This violent mad man must be stopped. Take your best knights; he must pay for hurting Lady Morgana.” Arthur nodded. Privately, below the worry for the girl he had grown up with, he was almost glad that things had worked out the way they had. He pondered this feeling in the back of his mind as he left and called together Sir Leon, Sir Evan, Sir Cadric, and two squires Bedavier, and Galahad. Somewhere in the back of his mind he understood that had things not worked out this way his father would not have let him go after Lord James, especially if it had just been Merlin who had been in danger. But the lord seemed to have snapped; apparently he wanted his way and stepped over whatever got in his way to get it. Arthur mounted his horse and swore he would catch this lord and make him pay if Merlin was so much as bruised. 

Merlin groaned and shifted. He was not entirely sure where he was or even what he was doing there. He almost felt like he was on a horse, but that would make no sense. He had fallen asleep in bed, hadn’t he? He couldn’t really remember. Whatever he was on was moving and his blurry hazy mind did not like that at all. He groaned louder. That seemed to do something, or at least draw attention to himself as the motion stopped almost immediately. Something that might have been a voice made noises that could have been words above him. He was lowered from whatever he had been riding on. Probably a horse, but he couldn’t seem to peel his heavy eyelids open. Some one stroked his hair and he tried to lean away but found he could not move very far without getting that leaden feeling in his limbs again. He felt the tug of danger, a warning from his magic. But it was so far away and the darkness that seemed to rise up to surround him was warm and comfortable. He sank back into it, blissfully unaware of the danger he was in. 

Lord James stroked his angels raven hair away from his perfect face. He seemed to be close to waking as they reached the halfway point in their journey. It was a small inn, owned by one of his personal spies. A short seedy man named Richard with too much hair, Lord James only kept him around because of his knack for finding pretty things. He had let them in through the back door as Lord James had hushed his beautiful burden who was beginning to stir feebly. He didn’t want to have to use the second potion yet. He laid his prize down on one of the beds and brushed his hair away from his face once more. His fey faced angel settled down once more and he smiled. 

“Mine.” He whispered and laid a light kiss on the prone boy’s forehead. 

 

“All mine.”


	10. Actually Rather Intelligent

It was the dead of night when Arthur was finally forced to call a halt to his men. It was too dark to continue, let alone follow the trail they had found. Arthur sat down by the fire they had started and began to absently break branches. Leon sat down next to him. 

“Sire, it’ll be alright. We’ll catch him.” Arthur nodded absently. The two squires were feeding the horses nearby. Bedavier nudged Galahad. 

“What are you thinking about?” The younger squire shook his head.

“I’m just worried about Merlin. I don’t trust that lord.” Bedavier nodded. Having grown up with him Bedavier knew that Galahad had a knack for weeding out people with bad intentions just by watching them for a few hours. 

Bedavier was worried too. Merlin was a sweet kind soul, one of the few who did not make fun of him for his habit of reading in the armory when his work was done. In fact Merlin had recommended several fascinating history books to Bedavier. 

They were all worried about him, and as the night wore on the pile of demolished sticks around Arthur grew. Leon was left to his own ponderings as he sat on watch. 

Now here is one thing most people, be they knight or prince or servant, did not realize about Sir Leon. Despite all evidence to the contrary he was not in fact, and this is a shocker, blind deaf or dumb. He was actually rather intelligent in most respects. He was a skilled strategist and swordsman. He was literate and did on occasion enjoy a good book. But most important of all he paid attention where few others did. He listened to the gossip that flew around the castle, passed from servant to servant to townspeople alike. He saw things he could explain, and many he could not. 

The fact that most of these unexplainable events had at least a small connection to Merlin had not escaped his notice. In fact it had all begun to make sense after the events of two weeks pervious, when yet another evil sorcerer this one went by the name Cornelius Sigan had attempted to take over Camelot. When the battle had been won Leon had been helping to inspect the damage done to the citadel. Events had begun to fall into place in his mind when he discovered the door to the cell Merlin had been locked in earlier that day on the floor. Of the cell opposite his. Since then Leon had been keeping a close eye on Merlin. But he had been nothing but a silent help to all of Camelot, a shadow protecting the prince and all the people. 

But something else had caught Leon’s attention about the surprisingly secretive and competent servant. He really was just that innocent. His act, the innocent clumsy farm boy turned servant, was not an act at all. It was who he truly was. That was why Sir Leon saw Lord James as such a threat to the boy. That kind of innocence was hard to come by and it was part of Leon’s duty as a knight to protect the innocent. Especially when it was a friend to whom he, all of Camelot, owed their lives to many times over. 

 

The first thing he noticed was that, while he was not uncomfortably cold, there was a definite chill creeping into his skin. The comfortable fog that clouded his mind was starting to slowly but surely clear away the cobwebs it had brought with it. He shifted and froze. The fog remained but panic cleared some of it away. He could not move his arms. His sleep clouded eyes refused to open but he had other ways of figuring out what was going on. He flexed his fingers, they still worked. He clenched his hands into fists and felt something brush against them. He grabbed hold of it and carefully ran his thumb over it. 

Rope, well made and not as rough as it normally was when he found himself in similar situations. That had been happening a lot lately; maybe he should try to figure out why that was… He shook himself mentally. 

‘Focus Merlin!’ He yelled inside his head. Following the rope down to his hands with his fingers he discovered his wrists were tied together above his head. It was then it occurred to him that he was laying on a bed. That was definitely not his bed. He felt something brush against his face and jerked away from the touch as much as he could. 

“Shhhh, my little angel. I won’t hurt you.” He knew that voice. The fog was rapidly clearing away and he forced his eyes open. 

Lord James felt his breath catch in anticipation as sleep clouded gem colored eyes snapped open, only to slam shut once more as the light hit them. He stroked his angel’s cheek. Those lapis lazuli eyes blinked rapidly, confusion and the still present sleeping potion clouding their depths. The boy beside him groaned and once more tried to move his hands to bring them to his no doubt aching head. Lord James stroked his hair out of his eyes. 

“It’s alright my pet, the potion is still working. Give it time to wear off.” The elfish servant frowned. 

“Potion?” His voice was still weak and scratchy from the damage inflicted on his throat the previous day. The lord frowned. This flaw would repair itself over time but he did not want to be reminded of any imperfections while he watched his prize laid out before him. 

“Shhh. You shouldn’t be talking my sweet. You’ll ruin that pretty voice of yours. I was talking about that potion I gave you when you fixed up my hand. That was so sweet of you. I slipped it into your tea when you weren’t looking.” Merlin’s mind was still in a fog as he tried to process what the lord had said. His eyebrows rose rapidly as he began to understand.

“Why?”

“Because it makes this so much easier.” And the lord leaned in and whispered in his ear.

“You’re mine now. All mine.” Merlin jerked away from the feel of the lord’s lips right behind his ear. The lord laughed darkly, his fingers brushing along Merlin’s side. It was then he realized that his shirt was missing. Merlin fought back, struggling away from the falsely kind lord. When Lord James forced his mouth to Merlin’s Merlin decided he had had enough of this. He brought his knee up hard and as the lord rolled away in pain he angled his elbow up to meet the lord’s nose with a satisfactory crack.

The lord let out a cry of pain as blood blossomed from his nose. He brought the hand that was not trying to stem the flow of blood up to Merlin’s throat. Merlin tensed, but instead of wrapping his strong fingers around the slim expanse of skin he stroked his thumb along the fragile skin there and smiled. The blood dripping down his face made him look near insanity. His fingers continued to run up and down Merlin’s neck. 

“You’re a fighter, I can fix that.” Before he could do anything else there was a knock at the door. Lord James didn’t miss a beat. 

“Yes?” The door inched open and a man Merlin did not recognize stuck his head around the door. He was oily with lank hair and beady black eyes. He sidled into the room and bowed. His voice was as oily as his hair. 

“I must apologize for the interruption my lord but it is important.” Lord James, his eyes never leaving Merlin’s, nodded.

“So speak.” The greasy man hesitated. 

“My lord, I’m not sure if your newest toy should hear this.” Merlin opened his mouth to protest that he was not a toy, nor did he belong to anyone but lord James moved his hand from Merlin’s neck to his mouth. Seeming to forget the blood on his hand, he stroked it through Merlin’s hair as his nose continued to drip blood. 

“Shhhh, my pet. No talking.” Merlin bit the lord’s hand, hard. The lord drew back and slapped him, not very hard but it still hurt. Merlin glared. 

“I belong to no one.” Merlin really wished his voice was working better as he croaked his defiance. It would have been much more impressive if he could have shouted it. The lord smiled and stroked the cheek he had so recently slapped, trying to soothe the reddened skin there. 

“I’ll fix that attitude of yours soon enough my pet. But for now I’ll have to make you obey.” The lord grabbed a piece of cloth from where it lay folded on the table beside the bed. Merlin struggled harder as the lord bent over and tied the cloth, Merlin’s own scarf, around his mouth. The lord then leaned down and pressed a kiss to Merlin’s forehead as the boy struggled against his bonds. But as the lord sat back he seemed to remember something. 

“Oh yes I almost forgot.” He then pulled a familiar corked bottle out of his pocket. He pulled the cork from the bottle and then pulled the makeshift gag down to hang around Merlin’s neck. He pressed the bottle to Merlin’s firmly closed lips. He sighed as Merlin continued to resist. 

“Very well my stubborn little angel. I can do things the hard way if you wish. Just remember you brought this on yourself.” The lord reached his free hand up to Merlin’s bound wrists. He found the injured one and squeezed hard. Merlin gasped in pain and the lord tipped the potion down his throat as he coughed and tried to spit it out. 

It didn’t help that Lord James was stroking his hair and attempting to sound comforting. Merlin just found it creepy. 

Once he was sure his angel had his breath back Lord James gently lifted the cloth back up to his mouth. He fought back but despite his best efforts the old drug, still not fully worn off, made his movements slower than they should have been. Lord James stood, running his hand along the length of the boy’s body before he turned to the door ignoring the kick that his pet tried to hit him with. The greasy man, Richard, bowed and followed him into the hallway.

Why did you choose to interrupt me you slimy little toad?” Lord James snarled as he whipped the blood away from his face with a handkerchief. The greasy man cowered. 

“My apologies my lord but a party of knights was sighted making camp not far from here sir.” The lord stiffened. 

“Now why would they do that? He’s a mere servant to the prince.” The greasy man fidgeted. 

“I got word from one of my friends inside the castle that King Uther and Price Arthur are both close to the Lady Morgana who is friends with several of the servants, perhaps she…” The lord cut him off with a raised hand. 

“Lady Morgana. I knew I should have killed her when I had the chance. Never mind that now. We will be ready for them.” The lord was sure to lock the door before walking away to talk to his guards. The greasy man hesitated, looking worried before he followed the lord down the hall. 

 


	11. Escape Into Darkness

As soon as the sun rose Arthur nudged his knights awake. The sky was dark and it was obviously going to rain. They mounted their horses and got on their way. Not ten minutes later metal rang against metal as Lord James guards, all three of them, leapt out of the trees. Cadric, Bedavier and Galahad engaged the men in combat and Cadric called out to Arthur.

“Go on ahead sire, we’ve got this under control! Go get that bastard!” Arthur and Leon hesitated before galloping off following the trail the guards had left. They soon found themselves outside a dark and grubby inn. A man, short and as greasy as the wall he was leaning on, stood next to the door a short sword at his side. He was deep in thought but Arthur had no doubt he would attack if he spotted them. He nodded to Leon and the crept around until they flanked the man from either side of the trees. As they did it began to rain.

Merlin was losing the fight. He had no idea how long it had been since Lord James had locked the door and left, but ever since then he had been trying to get out of his bonds. He had actually managed to get most of the way out of one of them. Unfortunately his hand was now stuck in a rather uncomfortable position. To get out of this Merlin would have to do one of two things, either wiggle his hand back up so that the rope was once again around his wrist or break his thumb. Neither sounded like a good idea even to his fogged mind. 

To make things even worse his vision kept swimming in and out of focus. His limbs were growing heavy. His magic was almost completely out of his reach and it was sluggish at best as it slipped through his fingers when he did manage to find it. He swore, the gag muffling his slurred words, as he tried once again to cut the rope with magic and missed. This time he did manage to cut something though. His own hand.  
He couldn’t even see the cut but he could feel the blood running down his palm to pool around the rope. His potion slowed mind grumbled as the blood spread around his uncomfortably positioned hand, soaking the rope. A few minutes later it clicked and he began to wiggle his hand toward freedom with much more ease than before. 

 

Lord James swept down the hall. His guards could take care of a few knights, of that he was certain. The overconfident lord swaggered up to the locked door behind which lay his prize. He shouldn’t be asleep yet, but soon and in the meantime they could have a bit of fun. Lord James unlocked the door and stepped inside. He quietly palmed the door shut behind him and frowned. His angel had not noticed his silent entrance and was sluggishly attempting to free one of his hands, and he was succeeding. But his movements were obviously slower than they should have been. He kept blinking rapidly, his glorious eyes out of focus. Lord James watched him struggle for a moment before he pounced. 

Quick as a tiger he leapt over the foot of the bed, landing with one knee on either side of the boy. He gasped and froze his clouded eyes snapping up to meet Lord James hungry ones. Lord James pinned the smaller boy’s hands back above his head, it was then he noticed the blood. He lifted the freed hand up to his face to examine it closely. The cut was clean and deep enough for the lord to feel a flash of worry but not so deep as to be life threatening. The lord carefully ran a finger along the cut, pulling a nearly silent whimper of pain from the boy beneath him. Still staring at the injury he whispered.

“How did you do this my pet?” Merlin made no attempt to reply, as he was still gagged and completely focused on staying awake. Lord James pressed his thumb into the cut and Merlin let out a muffled cry of pain struggling to get out of the Lords grasp. He failed as the potion ebbed further through his system, settling the dark comfortable cloud back over his mind even as he fought it. 

“I am very upset with you now, trying to escape like that is not very good behavior. You’re going to make me punish you aren’t you?” Fear flashed under the surface of Merlin’s mind but he could not grab hold of it no matter how hard he tried. The lord brought Merlin’s injured hand up to his lips and laid a soft kiss to the still bleeding wound. Then he carefully retied Merlin’s wrist to the other, but the knot was far tighter this time. He smiled as he ran his hand along the boy’s face. His struggles were slowing down as the potion overwhelmed him, and yet he still fought. Lord James knew how to quell fighting spirits like this. He pulled his dagger slowly from his belt. He sat back so he towered over the helpless boy beneath him.

“I really didn’t want to do this but you’ve given me no choice. Don’t worry I’ll make sure none of it scars my pet.” His smile was beyond sinister as he brought the knife in a swift arc toward Merlin’s chest. Merlin screamed as his vision darkened, thrashing against the bonds that held him in place as he fell into the darkness of his own mind to escape the pain he knew would come. He went limp, almost glad of the comforting darkness.


	12. Loyalty At Last

Sir Evan arrived just as Leon and Arthur were about to attack. He leapt from the tree line and engaged the greasy man in battle, drawing him away from the door. He nodded to Arthur who took his hint and he and Leon dashed inside the grimy little inn. It was mostly dark inside, lit only by the dull grey light that forced its way in through the grime covered windows. They crept along the hall, pausing as they heard confident footsteps above them. Arthur nodded and Leon, who was in the lead, moved forward. As such he was unable to help Arthur when the door between them burst open and a young man attacked the prince who easily parried. 

“Go Leon! Find Merlin!” Leon didn’t hesitate. He knew the worry in Arthur’s voice was rare and now was not a good time to question the prince’s authority. Instead he raced to the end of the hall and turned left toward the flight of stairs there, those footsteps from before had to have been Lord James. He thought he heard the creaking of a bed frame and went faster. There were three stories to the inn and Leon was so focused on getting to the top of them that he missed the second floors landing entirely. Only when he heard a muffled scream from below him did he realize his mistake and vault back down the stairs. 

Lord James ran the flat of his blade along his angel’s cheekbone, down to his neck and on down to his chest where he drew a slim slice along the boy’s prominent collarbone. His angel was not untouched by life, as the large burn scar on his chest plainly showed. He really didn’t mind it; it added more character to this piece of art. He chuckled as his angel twitched in his potion aided sleep. Several cuts already littered his chest where they bleed sluggishly. Lord James gently brushed the blood away from his angel’s collarbone.

“I don’t enjoy this at all my angel. But you have to learn that you have to listen to me.” He was only lying a little. He did enjoy holding power over this beautiful fey like creature. He began to drag the knife slowly along the line of the boy’s ribs. He reached his free hand up to caress the scared skin when something banged against the door.

“I said I did not wish to be disturbed!”

Sir Leon slammed his shoulder into the door once again. This time it gave way and he did not pause to take in the scene in front of him. He did not stop to process Lord James leaning down towards the bound and unconscious Merlin with the intent that was very much against the knight’s code. Instead of pausing to notice any of this he launched himself across the room to do something about it. 

Lord James leaned in for another kiss on the sweet lips of his angel when he felt a sharp pain push him off his beautiful pet. He snarled and managed to roll to his feet, bloody dagger in hand. One of the knights of Camelot stood in front of him, sword drawn his slightly curly hair soaked and dripping from the rain that fell outside. 

“I think it’s sweet that the knights care so much about a mere servant but he’s mine now!” Lord James lunged and Leon pared the blow easily. The ominous gleam in the lord’s eye confirmed to Leon that he had indeed gone completely mad. He didn’t bother answering the lords taunt for there was no point indulging a mad man. 

This was inconceivable. This no name knight was beating him. He would not allow anyone to take his angel away from him but even he could see that he would lose this battle and soon. But if he could not possess this beauty then no one could.

Leon did not see it coming when the lord suddenly dodged around him and lunged for Merlin. He feared he would be too late and he was. The lord brought the knife down in a swift arc towards Merlin’s heart. Leon blinked. A millisecond later when he opened his eyes again he saw Lord James looking down at Merlin with wide eyed fear. The knife had stopped two inches above the boy’s unprotected heart. Lord James tried to yank the knife away but it would not budge. 

Lord James could not comprehend it. His angel really wasn’t of this world. He’d never heard of someone performing magic in their sleep. But magic was evil; his angel could not have magic. But before he could do anything else he felt a sharp hot pain run through him. Warm blood dripped out of his mouth as he coughed.

“He’s a better man than you could ever hope to be, magic or not.” Came the voice from behind him. It was the last thing Lord James ever heard as he gasped choked on the blood in his mouth and went limp.


	13. Back Towards Home

Leon let Lord James limp body fall and stepped over him toward Merlin as the knife fell to the floor. Leon quickly untied the bloody ropes around the boys’ wrists. It was a bit difficult because the ropes were soaked, but he managed it. Once he was done he carefully sat the prone boy up and grimaced at the cuts and scars on the boys’ skin. He knew that the burn scar when it was fresh, not long ago from the looks of it should have been fatal. He wouldn’t want Arthur to see it. So Leon snatched up Merlin’s folded shirt and gently slipped it over Merlin’s head and pulled his arms through the sleeves. All this was accomplished quickly, which was lucky as it wasn’t two minutes later that Arthur burst into the room. 

“Leon! Merlin!” Leon picked Merlin up bridal style so as not to aggravate the injuries Lord James had inflicted on the boy. 

“He’s alright. Drugged, and a few scratches. But he’s alright.” Arthur glanced down at the body of the mad lord. 

“And him?” Leon glanced at the body and motioned to the bloody knife on the floor near the bed on which still laid the bloodied ropes. 

“I had no choice.” Arthur nodded and examined Merlin’s cut hand. He frowned and nodded. 

“Let’s go home.” Leon nodded and the two of them went back downstairs where they found Bedavier, Galahad, Sir Cadric who was sporting a nasty cut to his right arm, and Sir Evan waiting for them. Arthur stopped and ordered the two knights to go collect the body of the disgraced lord. The two squires were ordered to collect another horse from the stables that stood next to the inn. 

Bedavier entered first and found a small boy cowering in the corner. He knelt down in front of the young boy, he couldn’t have been older than seven and he was trembling. He had small scars on his wrists and shackles on his ankles. Galahad gasped and the boy jumped and tried to hide in his hands. 

“It’s ok. Hey it’s ok. My name is Bedavier, and this is Galahad. You’re safe now. What’s your name?” The boy trembled his tan hair almost hiding big green eyes that stared up at Bedavier hollowly.

“Gregory.” His voice was tiny and shook like a leaf. Galahad looked around for a key to the boys’ shackles and Bedavier continued speaking to him.

“That’s a good strong name. Where are your parents Gregory?” The boy shook his head. 

“Don’t know. Got stolen when I was little. Been here ever since.” Bedavier felt his heart shatter at the tears in the boy’s eyes. Galahad finally located the key on a small nail set far too high for the boy to ever reach, there were signs that the nail had been moved up every time the boy grew so that it was just out of his reach no matter how hard he tried. Galahad handed the key off to Bedavier and set about readying a horse. Bedavier unlocked the shackles and helped the boy to his feet. He was freezing. Bedavier took off his cloak, not yet the official Camelot red but it was warm and the boy needed it more than he did. He wrapped it around the boy and the two of them followed Galahad and the horse out of the stable. 

After quickly explaining to Arthur the boys circumstances the prince agreed to let the boy come with them to Camelot, but under the stipulation that he was under Bedavier's care until they could find somewhere for him to stay. Bedavier agreed without any reservation. The dead body of Lord James was slung across the new horse and Leon took Merlin on his horse. Gregory was lifted onto Bedavier’s horse by Galahad and the motley group headed off back towards home. 

 

The trek back home wasn’t too long and they arrived back in Camelot quickly enough. Leon bundled the still unconscious Merlin off to Gaius. Galahad and Bedavier were given leave to take the boy to the kitchens and let him eat what he could. The chef was known to be quite kind to the young people of the town and was always a soft case for orphans. She would make sure he was well fed. Before Arthur could go check on Merlin he reported back to his father, telling him everything Leon had told him. Once he was satisfied that the lord who’d attacked Morgana was dead he released Arthur to go wash and change. Before he did he went to Gaius. He had to know. 

When he arrived he knocked on the door and was greeted by the old man. He nodded and let Arthur in. Merlin was sitting up on the bed, talking with Leon. His voice was no longer as hoarse as it had been. Arthur smiled and nodded to his knight. He shook his head at Merlin.

“One of these days you’re going to listen to me.” Merlin grinned at Arthur’s word and seemed to think about it for a minute. 

“No, I don’t think I will.” Arthur ruffled Merlin’s hair and headed back to his rooms secure in the knowledge that Merlin wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon.


End file.
